


白鲸

by axa



Category: Charles Xavier - Fandom, Erik Lehnsherr - Fandom, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier - Fandom, Raven Xavier/Mystique, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axa/pseuds/axa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你信不信我们前世相识？” </p><p>Charles突然问道。尽管他此时正在准备他的报告，但仍然抬起头，用饶有兴趣的眼神看着Erik。</p><p>Erik不太确信这是个教授会问出来的问题。 </p><p>“为什么这样说？” </p><p>“因为我总觉得缘分未了。” </p><p>Charles笑了；带着些许轻软的鼻音。</p><p>“我总感觉自己欠你很多，而注定是要在这辈子全部还你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	白鲸

*现代AU&二战AU  
*赎罪AU？  
*一个前世今生的故事  
*性格私设，无能力  
*地理知识不足我也不知道白鲸会不会出现在法国的海岸

So long my luckless romance.  
My back is turned on you 

Chapter 1

低悬的天空与深蓝色夜幕。

一缕幽光缀在灰白墙边的青苔上，歌颂着海的平和与命运，海面闪出灿烂的波光。 天空像是要掉落到海里。

接着，水面开始翻动，像是大自然的言语使得她开始暗涌；白色海浪的碎末卷着蓝黑的浪潮，掀起千层雪花。

银色的光辉跃起，像是比流星还要醒目；白色的水鸟划破天与海的界限。

漂游的水母照出白色光影。

一半是海，一半是天。

海滩上吵杂的人声与散落一地的绷带衣物与枪支；血液混着细碎的沙粒被潮水不断冲刷。

海低吟的声响就是母亲的摇篮曲。

它伴着曾有的歌声一同融入夜色。

——安抚着敦刻尔克的亡灵入睡。

他点起一支烟，燃烧的烟草生出白雾，朦胧了眼前的视野。 

看不太清，只好眯起双眼。 巨大而缓慢的白色身影从海面浮现，像是逐渐褪去水色伪装。 

是头白鲸。 

她跳跃着，在海浪的欢腾与叫喊之下，完成一次孤独的演出。 

踩灭烟头，随意地用手扇了扇，浓密的烟雾变得稀薄，渐渐变得看不清，最终消失在那片薄暮中。 

还未平复的海面依旧在骚动着。 

^ 

旋转唱盘，伴着细小的摩擦声，流出缓慢而忧伤的乐曲。 

快要坏掉的留声机摆在一张倒了一半的木桌上。 

像是1900的钢琴曲；时而舒缓时而热烈，但却总是有着一份不能弥补的遗憾。 

是那个在甲板上，在雨中回过头的女孩子？她的眼睛有着海水的蓝与清澈。 

悲剧总是美的。 

罗密欧与茱丽叶、麦克白、哈姆雷特。 

但现实却不尽人意。 

Erik费力地背起穿着破旧制服的士兵走进沙滩上盖的小木屋。 

敦刻尔克的沙滩上，死去的或者的，或者心已死的人们，正等着自己的国家为自己带来的曙光。 

这是个英国士兵，毫无疑问的。

在失去意识前的呻吟声中，Erik听到了他正在呼喊着谁的名字。 

或许是家人，或许是爱人。 

到了战场，爱与恨与依恋不过都是枪炮下牺牲的筹码，用手一推就倒了。 

听口音像是苏格兰人。 

背井离乡，一路背着战争的枷锁与歉意来到这里，却在快要回家的道路倒下。 

一叠边缘已经破旧的发黄书信藏在他的衣服里；胸前的伤口早已结痂，刚刚病发时的血液还沾在灰黄明信片的反面；原本清秀的脸庞满是划痕与晒伤和洗不去的污垢。 

年轻的士兵因为病痛而不停抽搐着，Erik轻轻地抚着士兵的额头；

如果这样做的话他能安眠就好了。 

Erik从不是一个如此好心的人。 

但是，他总是无法放下眼前的这个年轻士兵。 

疲倦。绝望。烦躁。伤感。 

这些情绪好像都藏在那个年轻人的蓝色眸子里。 

他快要死了。 

看着他的眼睛，Erik突然很想要做些什么。

“为你唱支曲子吧。” 

Erik并不是很会唱歌，但他还记得； 

记忆不深的童年时光里，早逝的母亲为自己唱的曲子。 

那是一支西班牙的摇篮曲。 

他闭上眼睛。

^ 

最后一艘船走了。 

小士兵睡着了，只不过再也不会醒。 

抽了第三包烟后，Erik终于熬不住了，抱起那士兵，静悄悄地向着太阳升起的地方走去。 

踏着海水，Erik的裤脚已经湿透；但他就是一直走着，直至海水没到腰际。 

他放下那士兵，这时才看见浸了海水的军装口袋上绣了个名字。 

「Charles Xavier」 

那么再见了，Charles。他在心中默念。 

Charles的躯体沉入水底。 

远处翻起波浪，白鲸从海里翻出；

她哼出一支独特的歌曲。 

好像在同Charles告别。 

Chapter 2 

“每年成千上万头白鲸从北极地区出发，开始它们的夏季迁徙。不过有些调皮的白鲸似乎有离群独立漫游的癖好…”

环绕着水族馆的蓝色水幕，他似乎觉得有些无聊，一只手撑在脑袋旁，思绪飘飘离离。 

每当他昏昏欲睡的时候，脑子里似乎都会响起一个旋律…西班牙的摇篮曲回绕着，好像他曾经听过很多遍似的。 

但他敢打赌，从来没有一个认识的人会为自己唱这样一首摇篮曲。 

得益于他的好看与幽默风趣，他有过好几任过女朋友，却从未得到如此简单且温柔的照顾。 脑内的那声音略带沙哑却轻柔，独特曲调里的是甜蜜的忧伤与绝望。 

勾起他的回忆—— 他忆起了某个人。

^

在他还没有到能够深刻体会悲伤的年纪时，夏天的飞鸟，水边盛开的白莲与微凉的湖水。 扫过眼角的指尖，棕榈树摩擦出被风吹动的声响。 

「We tire of the flame of the meteor, before it can fade and flee; And the flame of the blue star of twilight, hung low on the rim of the sky, 」 

哦！叶芝的诗！他轻轻抬起头；眼前正在读书的人停下了， 

“是啊，叶芝的《白鸟》。” 

“我从没想过你是这么有情趣啊，Erik。”

他说话有点苏格兰口音，轻轻的，很好听。

“你不了解我的地方还有很多啊，Charles。” 

Erik笑了笑，把他的轻吻投在Charles的眼睑。

微睁的蓝眼睛是能让人抛弃所有，不顾一切地让自己沉溺其中的海。

^ 

“你信不信我们前世相识？” 

Charles突然问道。尽管他此时正在准备他的报告，但仍然抬起头，用饶有兴趣的眼神看着Erik。

Erik不太确信这是个教授会问出来的问题。 

“为什么这样说？” 

“因为我总觉得缘分未了。” 

Charles笑了；带着些许轻软的鼻音。

“我总感觉自己欠你很多，而注定是要在这辈子全部还你。”

Chapter3 

^ 

Charles觉得Raven一定是生气了。 

Raven本是想要帮Charles缓解下心情因此才带他来水族馆，没想到Charles却直接在水族馆的长椅上睡着了。 

真是太差劲了。Charles在内心痛骂自己。

“Charles.” “Raven.” 

在不知道多少杯咖啡的沉默过后，他们同时开了口。 

兄妹之间的默契让Charles有点想要苦笑。 

“呃…你先。”

她长舒了一口气，像是有些为难地稍稍皱起眉头，

“嘿，Charles，听着…我知道这很困难，而且这已经算是重复上千遍的老生长谈……但你不能就这样沉浸在过去的回忆里，你得振作。” 

“是啊…谢谢你，Raven，让我自己呆一会儿。”

他别过头去。 

Raven回头看了看已经在视野里缩成一团的人影。   
那个人离开后的第三年。

Erik就是白鲸，孑然一身的白鲸，飘飘荡荡地游在海里，越沉越深。

岸边的Charles越来越看不清它的身影。 

^

Charles给Raven发了邮件，告诉她自己已经到法国了。 

Raven很高兴，她说Charles终于不是太在意Erik离开的事情了，这对于心里治疗有很大帮助。 

海水拍打着敦刻尔克的港湾，天色渐隐，黑暗开始逐步显露端倪。

他从口袋里摸出一包烟——尽管他并不是很清楚自己何时有了吸烟的习惯——然后熟练地吞云吐雾。 

“我总感觉自己欠你很多，而注定是要在这辈子全部还你。” 

是不是因为已经还够了，所以你离开了？ 一生都无法忘记的刻骨铭心，而又没有结果的爱，正是这代价。

一支摇篮曲的代价。

于是Charles熄灭他的烟，躺在夜晚无人的沙滩上。 

孤独的白鲸唱着歌。

**Author's Note:**

> Almost Lover的EC衍生


End file.
